kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarutobi Hishigi
'First Name' Hishigi 'Last Name' Sarutobi IMVU Username ForgottenFallenRhage 'Nickname' ~ To be assigned ~ 'Age & Date of Birth' July 2, 90 AD --- 7/2/90 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 3 feet 9 inches 'Weight' 87 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' ~ Non as of yet ~ 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Hishigi is a nice guy in general, though somewhat hotheaded. It takes little to annoy him, but his not one to tend to cambat for a single comment. He is however quite good at yelling at people who teese him, but of cause he will show respect when facing those above his own rank. Unless annoyed he is kind of a strange person, mainly quiet. He tends to stay in the background, thinking that involving himself in arguements ore conversations in general is a bother, unless it is with people he respect, know ore trust. His expression is normal calm and carrying a small smile, and when addressed he will answer with respect to anyone, unless annoyed by said person. He is also really shy around pretty women, tends to blush a lot in their presence. Though when it comes to combat, it’s like his personality changes 180 degrees. He becomes focused and get’s a cold expression. His main goal in life is to preserve the peace in his village, and protecting it at any cost, even if that cost is his own life. Other than that, he pretty much acts on impulse, and is easily scared, unless in combat and focused. Nindo (optional) *''"Death Before Dishonor"'' *''"How bothersome..."'' *''"E-i-a-u-ta-we... -deep sigh-" (When approaced by a beautiful women)'' 'Bloodline/Clan' Sarutobi Family Hishigi's parents died when he was still very young, and he has no memori of them. The only thing he has been told is that they died protecting the village and their names, which he has forgotten long ago. All he knows is that he has a brother somewhere in the Sarutobi clan, yet he has no idea who it is. After that he was raised by his uncle and aunt, Hitsagu and Hinimaru Sarutobi, who he still lives with to this day. 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' ~ Non that he knows of yet ~ 'Weapon of choice' Katana and Shuriken 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Hand seals (More will be added as Hishigi evolve) 'Weaknesses' Strength '' ''Taijutsu (More will be added as Hishigi Evolve) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' When Hishigi was six years old, his parents died defending the village, which left him with his uncle and aunt. Here he grew up as while being trained by his uncle to be a ninja for the village, and at the age of 11 he joined the ninja academy. He is currently still staying with his uncle and aunt when he is not in school ore training, but he spends most of his free time out in the training area’s, training his taijutsu and his aim for projectile weapons. He has also been trained in a sword style known as Hitten Mitzuruki, by his uncle, but he is still struggling with learning this, as he finds it hard to master. He has a history of being VERY shy around girls, especially pretty ones, which is because they remind him of his mom, who was a beautiful women with long blond hair, so as you can imagine, he is extra shy around blond women. His training has shown that he is exceptionally good at making hand signs and using the combat style Judo (using your opponents own weight against them), but he has never been the strongest person around. Durring his training his uncle also cared highly for teaching Hishigi to fight with his head, not only with his fists, which is his preferred way of battling his opponent. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Kihaku Sanada Category:Yukigakure Category:Approved